A Conversation Between Ivii and Hidan
by Katira
Summary: This story has NOTHING to do with romance. I do not own Hidan. He and Ivii would never take part in a love affair. So... you don't have to read if you don't wish to. o3o Mild language, of course. I mean, it's HIDAN we're talking about. please send reviews


Akatsuki Conversations:

Akatsuki Conversations:

Ivii and Hidan

Muttering. That's what she heard, mumbling. And cursing. What could be wrong?

Looking up from her lap she saw a tired and gloomy young man pacing at the end of the hallway. He seemed nervous; so nervous that he almost bumped into the walls. He avoided them by turning abruptly and missed them by less than an inch. His edginess showed through the way he walked. From time to time the he would run his fingers through his silky silver hair and close his eyes, gritting his teeth and muttering curses under his breath. His necklace hung loosely around his neck and swayed with his movements.

The lady, Ivii, who was now standing, walked toward the man, and stopped in time to see his eyes fix onto hers, but only for a moment. He dropped his gaze and continued to pace, his hands locked with each other behind his back.

Ivii didn't know whether or not to speak to him.

"Hidan, what could be the matter?"

The troubled lavender – eyed man stopped walking to gaze at her. Misery as well as rage was written all over his face; the face of a madman.

"What could be the matter?" he echoed. "What could be the…" His tight lips drew a line. "I'll tell you what the fucking matter is. It's the motherfucking leader. That's the matter. Fuck." He looked away and sighed, attempting to calm himself down. He did not want to hurt his only religious companion as well as his relative.

Ivii stood a good five feet away from him, and then four, and then three. "Hidan…"

Hidan held up a hand to stop her actions.

The lady froze at two and a half feet and eyed him worriedly. It hadn't been the first time an incident like this occurred with her immortal cohort.

Once he was completely in control of himself, the man drew himself up to his full height and looked down at the perplexed expression on the poison specialist's face. She was close to crying. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and her lip trembled ever so slightly.

Hidan approached her and stroked her cheek. His touch electrocuted her and he sensed that.

"I don't like seeing you like this," came her silent voice. "I can't bring myself to look at you when you're like this. I feel…" She looked up at his face desperately. "Is the leader bothering you so much that you feel homicidal every day?"

Hidan didn't speak. His eyes lowered so he was no longer looking into her eyes, but her trembling lips. Carefully, he ran his thumb across them, drawing her near as he did so.

Ivii put up her hands in order to push him away, but her feet disobeyed. Her body became dangerously close to his.

"Hidan…" she groaned.

"You worry too much." His voice came out as a slight growl that surprised the young artist. She backed away somewhat but he drew near to her again.

"Don't be scared," he said in a gentler tone. "This is the way I am. I thought you've noticed that by now."

Ivii shook her head. "I could never get used to you sulking like this all the time."

Hidan looked up over her head and frowned before looking down at her once more. "Well, I can't just act differently, Ivii. You'll have to live with what I am. I don't care what those Jashin – damned heathens think. You shouldn't be worrying about me, I could take care of myself – I'm immortal."

At the last statement, Ivii trembled. Hidan froze for a second and rephrased what he had said. "I'm older so I should be the one looking after you. I've missed out on a lot of your childhood, and now that you are well into maidenhood I don't plan on missing anything at all. The reason for leaving you alone to yourself at times is because I trust that you could look after yourself as well as I can."

A silence fell and Ivii sighed. There was no use in covering the truth. Hidan was immortal. She was not. Yet, they both worshiped the same god. She was envious of him. She wanted to live on forever as well. She wanted… to be with him. But, of course, this was impossible. She must have started to cry because now she was pressing her body against his, her hands on his chest. He wasn't doing anything to comfort her, but he did not move and allowed her tears to soak his skin. After a fair amount of time she heard his soft low voice.

"There's no need to create a scene, Ivii," he said. "If you still need to cry go to your room. It's no use to cry out here in the open. You'll attract an audience and you know you don't need that shit."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and walked her to her room. The door slid open and he mildly pushed her in.

"If you need to pray, Jashin – sama will listen," was the last thing she heard him say before the door slid shut, sealing her into the darkness of her room. Faintly, she could hear the footsteps of Hidan drawing away.


End file.
